


Human

by F1_rabbit



Series: 2693 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's luck seems to be getting worse and now he's drunk and on a yacht. Luckily Marc is there to answer his call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Dany wasn't sure how much he'd had to drink, or how he'd ended up on Kimi's yacht, and now he was slumped on the floor of the toilet, wondering how things could have ended up this bad.

At least the toilet was clean and spacious, but that was little comfort, and he wished that he had someone to talk to. He wished that Marc was here with him, but he was off relaxing while he had the worst weekend of his life.

He wasn't sure if calling Marc was a good idea or a bad idea in this state, alcohol clouding his mind, but he called him anyway.

"I wish I was there with you." No pleasantries, no asking how the weekend was, just comfort, and that was why he liked Marc.

"Me too." Dany let his head fall back and it banged against the hard tiled wall, he cursed in Russian under his breath and Marc asked if he was okay. "I'm drunk, on yacht, and I miss you."

"I miss you too." Marc's voice was so soft that it felt like he was whispering into his ear.

"I just want to drink until I black out." Dany was joking, but his voice didn't get the message and sounded a lot more serious than he wanted it to.

"You should go home, and sleep." Marc made a kiss sound at the phone, and Dany smiled, he'd never thought that he'd be one for romance, but right now in his drunken state, knowing someone cared about him was a nice feeling, especially with everything that was going on in his life.

"Are you going to come over here and make me?" Dany held his breath, a little bit of him wanted Marc to say yes, to rush over to be by his side.

"Wouldn't you rather leave Monaco behind?" Marc was clearly smiling when he said it. There was banging on the door but Dany didn't care, he wasn't leaving until Marc had hung up. "Come join me in Ibiza."

It wasn't a question, and Dany was so glad that he had something to focus on, something to look forward to, and a reason to get up off the bathroom floor.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Dany stood up before falling back against the sink, glad that it was there to catch him.

"I can't wait to see you." There was another kiss sound and Dany said goodnight. There was still someone banging on the door but he didn't care. He stumbled out of the toilet, ignoring the crowd and staggering towards the stairs. There was only one thing on his mind – seeing Marc again.

*

He'd thrown some clothes in a rucksack, he couldn't say what, when there was a knock on his door. Dany swayed on the spot before managing to get over to the door, glad that he could lean on the wall while he answered it.

"Mr Kvyat?"

There was a man in a suit, and a nice car parked in his driveway. He looked closely at him, but he was too tall to be Marc.

"Mr Alentà sent me. To take you to your flight? To Ibiza?"

Dany was sure that he was staring, and probably worrying the man, but he couldn't quite make all the pieces click in his fuzzy mind.

He felt his phone buzz, and he groped around his pocket trying to grab it. There was a text from Marc.

_There should be a car waiting outside to pick you up and take you to the airport. It's booked under Alentà x_

It dawned on Dany then why that name, it was his maternal surname, and it would stop any rumours that Marc Marquez was flying his boyfriend out to Ibiza to join him. Although there was always the Red Bull link to explain away any sightings, it was all that they were good for.

"Yes, let me just grab my bag." Dany was sure that he didn't look sober enough to be flying and he grabbed a can of Red Bull on the way out, he could drink it in the car. He wanted to look partially human by the time that he landed in Ibiza.

The drive to Nice didn't take long, and he was amazed to see a private jet waiting for him, he couldn't believe that Marc would do this for him, it all seemed too much. Although if he was in Marc's position, he'd do the same for the one that he loved.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the decadence of the private plane that was making him feel dizzy, and he was glad that someone seemed to be escorting him to his seat.

"Can I get you anything Mr Kvyat?" The flight attendant was surprisingly cheery for considering how late, early, it was, although that didn't surprise him either, Marc was a cheery soul and he seemed to brighten up everyone around him. Even him, the robotic Russian.

"Dany. Coffee would be nice." He couldn't take a whole flight of being called Mr Kvyat, and hopefully coffee would sober him up, clear his mind so that he could arrive, if not necessarily sober, at least not hung over.

He had his coffee in hand as they went to take off, and he sipped at it carefully. Its magical properties had him feeling almost human, and he flicked through his phone, reading the messages that Marc had sent him all throughout the weekend. They had kept him going, Marc had kept him going, and he really hoped that he would find a way to repay him. Show him that he loved being his boyfriend and not just for the moral support.

It wasn't long before they were landing, the sun peeking over the horizon. Dany wondered if Marc would be here to meet him at the airport, but that would be suspicious.

After they landed he was led to another car, and he tried not to yawn as he thanked everybody. He'd never been to Ibiza, although it looked much the same as any tourist town, lots of hotels, and he was curious as to where he was being taken, but sleep was claiming him after such a long day.

*

The driver woke Dany, he had no idea how long he'd been asleep, and handed him a keycard with a post it that had 'room 119' scribbled on it.

"Thank you."

The driver nodded, waving goodbye with a smile, and Dany walked slowly up to the hotel, looking for any signs that pointed in the direction of the rooms. In the end he asked the receptionist, and she looked at him carefully before directing him. Hopefully he was far enough away from all things racing to be recognised here, but he was going to keep his sunglasses on just to hide what he suspected were bags under his bloodshot eyes.

Dany wasn't sure if it was Marc's room that he had the key to, or his own room, and in the end he just barged in, leaving everything in a pile by the door as he tried to work out where the bed was.

The room seemed bigger than his flat in Monaco, and after stumbling around for a bit he came across a bed which had Marc in it, asleep face down with just a sheet draped over him, leg poking out as he rolled over.

"Hey, you're here."

"You sent a plane for me." Dany still couldn't believe that Marc had done that for him, that Marc had used all his influence and connections just to fly him out to Ibiza.

"How else were you going to get here?" Marc smiled and sat up in the bed, his perfect golden skin standing out against the crisp white linen. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to come join me?"

Dany ran his tongue over his furry teeth, and he realised that although he'd changed his clothes, he hadn't had a shower recently. He really didn't want Marc to see him like this. "Can I get a shower? It was a long journey."

"Sure," Marc said, he sat up so that he could get out of bed but Dany moved quickly in the direction of the bathroom, and locked the door the second that he was inside.

Why was he trying to run away from the one person who wanted to spend time with him? Dany was sure that he was still drunk, but there was a little bit of his mind that didn't want Marc to see him this way, didn't want him to know that he felt like his world was falling apart.

Dany got the quickest shower and used Marc's toothbrush so that his teeth no longer felt strange. He looked at his reflection in the harsh light of the hotel mirror, he was sure that they were designed to make people look awful, but he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer.

After a final check in the mirror, he scurried out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and was surprised to see Marc sitting in just his boxers on the balcony, with an array of food laid out and a cafetière of coffee brewing.

Dany checked that his towel was secure, and he stepped out into the cool air, the wind gave him a chill and from this high up he felt like he was on top of the world.

Marc had arranged the chairs so that they were next to each other, and Dany sat down, resting his head on his shoulder. It was nice just to have Marc stroke his hair and hold him tight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marc held up his phone and Dany saw a familiar image, the one for his Instagram, with its new caption which he'd typed while drunk.

Dany let out a little groan, and he reached out for the coffee, if he was going to have to deal with things he was going to need caffeine. Marc poured it for him, handing him the cup as he leant in for a kiss. Just the feel of Marc's lips relaxed his mind, and made him feel safe and loved.

"I am just a human." Dany sipped at his coffee, and it was perfect, just like everything else Marc had done for him. "I'm not special, I'm just this awkward twenty-two year old who doesn't know what he's doing."

Marc stared at him, and Dany felt so vulnerable, he had never had anyone look at him with such intensity. "You're the human that I love, and you are special to me."

Dany's mouth was hanging open and he couldn't seem to stop it.

"You should eat something, soak up the alcohol." Marc smiled as he pushed a plate of churros in his direction. They would definitely sober him up with all that sugar.

Dany couldn't believe that Marc had just said that he loved him, like it was no big deal and without expecting Dany to reciprocate. It was so like Marc, giving without expecting anything in return, and Dany knew in that instant that he loved Marc. He had done ever since he'd shown up on his doorstep in Monaco to check that he was coping with everything, and comfort him.

But right now, with his mouth stuffed full of churro, he wasn't going to tell Marc that. He was sure that he was being a bad boyfriend, showing up tired and cranky, he should have just slept it all off at home, but he couldn't resist how good it felt to have Marc next to him, even if they weren't really talking, or kissing.

Marc was the one uncomplicated thing in his life, and it was such a relief. Dany finished the churros, they had been exactly what he needed, and he was starting to feel like Marc was a mind reader. He looked up to see Marc watching him, so much love and affection in his eyes and Dany felt grounded for the first time in a long time.

"You could tell me anything and I wouldn't run away." Marc stroked the side of Dany's face, leaning in to kiss away the traces of sugar on his lips, so gentle and tender, and Dany knew that it was true, Marc was so honest and open that he didn't have to worry about hiding his feelings.

Dany didn't care that there were tears streaming down his face, and he told Marc everything, how he felt that his best was no longer good enough, that no matter what he did, it wouldn't be recognised. He was sure that he would be remembered only by the worst things that had happened to him and not the best.

"Those who matter," Marc said, "They know your best, they know your potential." The pain in Marc's word were obvious, and Dany knew that he had been through all this, he had been the bad guy for no other reason than the media needed one.

With all of his negative thoughts freed from his mind Dany felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The warm sun was working its way up in the sky and the sugary treat had put a smile on his face.

"What do you want to do today?" Dany asked, stifling a yawn as he stretched. He would do anything as long as it meant having Marc by his side.

Marc had the biggest grin on his face, and Dany blushed, he hadn't meant his question to sound so suggestive, but the thought of having Marc's body pressed against his wasn't something that he was ever going to say no to.

He took Marc's hand and followed him to the bed, his towel left abandoned on the floor as Marc slid out of his boxers with ease, so graceful as he lay out on the bed and Dany rushed to lie beside him.

Each touch of Marc's fingers had him shivering in anticipation of the next touch. Dany let his hands trace their way down the curve of Marc's back, his skin so soft and he rested his hands on Marc's perfect rear, squeezing it as Marc let out a moan.

Marc flew into action, breaking the kiss and straddling Dany, his warm brown eyes were almost black and he licked his lips before sucking on two of Dany's fingers. That alone had Dany's cock leaking, and he was sure that Marc wasn't done yet. Marc led his moist fingers so that they were pressing against his hole, and the way that he arched his back looked beautiful as Marc towered over him.

He slid a finger in, the noises that Marc made were so arousing and he thought he would come just from the feeling of Marc wrapped around him, so warm and silky. Dany grabbed Marc's hair, pulling him in for a kiss as he brushed his prostate, delighting in the moans and he slid a second finger in, stretching him wide as he licked into his mouth, teasing his tongue as Marc fell apart, gasping and panting as he begged for more.

Dany broke the kiss, sitting up as he led Marc to his lap. He hadn't noticed the condom sitting by the bed earlier, but there it was, as if by magic. Marc was grinning, his dimples made him look angelic and the way that he licked his lips as Dany rolled the condom on was so erotic that Dany was sure he wasn't going to last long.

Marc whispered, "Bikes aren't the only thing that I'm good at riding," and they both laughed as Marc sank down on to his hard cock, the sound of his laugh vibrating through him. Dany felt overwhelmed by it all, the warmth, the intimacy, how beautiful Marc sounded when he laughed, and the smell on something sweet on his skin, delicate and sugary, it was so perfect that he was frozen, unable to process it all.

He felt Marc clench around him with a grin on his face, and it brought Dany back to reality, gasping for air as he focused so that he wouldn't come just yet. "Oh god."

Marc only smiled more as he started to rock his hips and Dany could feel him angling his body so that he hit all the right spots, he was showing off, but Dany was loving every second of it. Between the two of them noise was deafening up close but he couldn't imagine being with someone who wasn't noisy, he would never have to worry about if Marc was enjoying himself or not, and that left him free to enjoy it all.

It was quick and frantic, but that was what Dany wanted, and he could feel his muscles tensing as his orgasm bubbled under the surface.

"I'm close." Dany reached out to stroke Marc, but he batted his hand away, throwing his head back as clenched tight around him, skin slapping against skin and Marc screaming in pleasure as warm come splattered over his abs. He was amazed by the control Marc had and now that he could feel his muscles fluttering around him he came with a gasp, tears welling up in his eyes as Marc held him tight, kissing the side of his neck as the aftershocks rippled through them.

The kisses were slow and lazy, neither wanted to separate, happy to be tangled up in each other.

"Feel better?" Marc's voice was so soft and calming. Dany stroked his hair, staring into his beautiful eyes and he knew that whatever happened, he was strong enough to deal with it because he had Marc by his side.

Dany nodded, he was calm and content, the pain of the weekend had faded away. "I feel like me again."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
